


All We Need

by Justme_iguess



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst, Fluff, KILL ME., LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, Mentions of breakup stuff, Other, Pining, Stupid crying, general sappiness, like christ, this is way too sappy, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justme_iguess/pseuds/Justme_iguess
Summary: Peter just got off the spaceship, and he can tell something is off. Juno won't look him in the eye, and he looks resigned. As though he's succumbing to a fate.It scares Peter because maybe he isn't completely self confident all the time.





	All We Need

The first thing? Juno doesn't reach up and hook his arms around Nureyev's neck, and pull him into a tender kiss. Instead, he quietly grabs Peter's suitcase, and receives a small kiss on the nose. Nureyev isn't the kind of man to try to make him do anything. If he's just not up for it, that's alright. It can be understood.

That isn't to say that he isn't more than a little sad about it. After all, it had been a month and a half since they'd last seen each other, and the goodbye sex was almost enough to make him want to come home early. It didn't, though. He decided that it would be best if he finished the job instead of leaving an angry costumer and a lack of many creds. He wanted to get only the best for his detective.

Although.. He can't say he's completely confident right now. After all, Juno is a gorgeous lady, and he's seen firsthand how many people try to court him. Peter was gone for quite a while, and while he was gone, maybe Juno just... Moved on to something better. Someone more consistent.

He's overreacting. He knows it, but he's terrified. Juno is the only person he's shown this much of himself to. Told him his real name, shown him his past. Been honest and true.

He can be patient.

Maybe Juno _won't_ walk away from him.

The second thing is that Juno doesn't put up any fight whatsoever about Peter wanting to drive. "You're tired," Peter says. "I'm really quite awake. I've got you." He hopes his words get through. _I've got you I've got you I've got you I've got you I've got you_.

In any normal case, Juno would have fought for the driver's seat, because he's " _Not fucking rude, I mean your feet just adjusted to the gravity."_ But this time he just nods deftly, and sits in the passenger's seat.

They go home.

That thought rings in his head. Home.

Peter walks up the stairs with Juno, and opens the door for him. As soon as the door shuts, Juno is on the couch like his legs have given out under him. He doesn't look tired in a sleepy way. Tired as in emotionally exhausted. Nureyev sits next to him, and runs a hand from the close shaved side of his head, to the sharp cut of his jawline. "Are you alright, love?"

He wrinkles his nose. "I uh, I have something on my mind. I wanted to talk to you about it."

It must be important, if Juno is this straightforward about it. "Go ahead, darling."

Juno looks at the ceiling, and bites his lip. " _Goddamnit_. I was working on a case a few days ago, and there was this woman who wanted to break up with her significant other, right?"

Peter can feel his throat clog. This is it, he should have known better than to let himself be pulled by the gravity of Juno Steel. He knows it won't last forever, but he still doesn't think he can take it. He wants this person with him. Can see himself with him for the rest of his life, and has imagined it more times than he cares to admit.

Juno swallows and continues, and his voice wavers. "She didn't know how to tell them. Their relationship just kept going, even though she didn't want it anymore. Not even for any specific reason. It just wasn't working out. So she hired me to get some information on them. She wanted some dirt or something so that she'd have a reason to do it. I told her that she didn't need a reason. She didn't listen. In the end, she got so frustrated with it that, she killed them."

"Juno-" Peter starts.

"Let me finish... Please." Juno's voice is rough and teary. There are tears on the edges of his eyes, but he looks to the ceiling. He wants them to go away.

Nureyev wants him to stop talking. To stop giving him this lecture, and just get it over with. Tell him that he doesn't want to be with him anymore. Just like that. Yet, he has to know. _He has to hear the parting words of this lady._

"I just- Nureyev I don't want that to happen to us. I really don't. So I made a decision."

Here it comes. He can feel his face hot, and tears threatening to spill. He can't bring himself to care how he's going to look when Juno finally does it. Not while he's going to get his heart broken into too many pieces for it to ever be put together again.

"We can break up, okay?" Juno gasps, tears slipping down his face as he stares hard at the ground, his teeth clenched. "If that's what you want, we can stop this right now. I want you to know that. So you have to tell me, do you want to break up with me? You don't have to be here if you don't want to."

" _Juno_." He whispers. Juno was thinking of him. Of him and his well-being. Making sure Peter is happy. He wipes at his eyes, and sighs in relief. "You scared me."

"What?" Juno asks. "You're not going to break up with me? But I was so sure-"

Peter grabs his face, and kisses him sweetly. He tastes like home and liquor and Juno. "I don't want to. I don't want to leave you. With the way you were acting, I was _certain_ you were going to leave me."

They're quiet for a second. Juno wiping away the small remnants of tears. Nureyev absently tracing the shape of Juno's jaw, as he slowly comes together again, after being scared worse than anything.

"Peter?" Juno says. A small name in a small voice. It's the use of his first name that startles him. He doesn't hear it in use often, even after all these months. "You do know, though. You dont have to stay with me. Its not an obligation."

"What if I want to."

"But why?" He doesn't even sound self deprecating right now. He says it like an actual question. Like he genuinely wants to know why Nureyev would want to stay. "You don't even get to see me all the time, and I bet there a lot prettier people out there. I'm so much work too. I drag you on cases-"

"I see you enough to still love you." He retorts. "And I think you look amazing, regardless of what you think."

"Okay, I know I can be attractive, but-"

" _And_ I love you. Not just for the way you look, although it has its contributions, but I love you for you, Juno." He wants to tell him how much he loves when Juno's curls would fall absently into his face, or his high cheekbones. The way his face lights up when things go right for once. How the scars are not just fights. They are a sign that he's done something. A sign of his humanity and it's beautiful. Juno's anger, and how he gets morally outraged. The topic seems too much, for this moment, though, and he resigns. "Also you don't drag me on cases. I practically have to fight to go with you! I go because I like spending time with you. Even if it means mortal peril."

The detective crosses his arms, and stares stubbornly at the floor. He seems to have a hard time finding the words to say. "That's the sappiest shit I've ever heard."

"At least its the truth."

Juno hesitantly reaches out, and presses their foreheads together. Peter can count on one hand how many he's initiated something like this. Nureyev looks into his blue eye, a soft glow of beauty under the dim light seeping through his window. "Maybe," he says on that same small voice from before.

"Maybe that's all we need."


End file.
